walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 86
Issue 86 is the eighty-sixth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 15: We Find Ourselves. It was originally published on June 29, 2011. Plot Synopsis Rick and Andrea have noticed that Carl has coughed and moved. Rick asks Andrea if she witnessed it and she did, but, says he's not coming back yet, as he barely moved. Rick is happy he didn't imagine it and runs for Denise, who is with Heath outside of Carl's room, and tells her that Carl has moved. Denise asks in what manner was he moving, and goes over to him. She says it could mean anything. Denise asks Rick and the others to leave for a minute. They leave and Rick tells Andrea he's fine. Heath is going to get some water for Andrea, and Denise returns. Rick asks her about Carl and she says he's stable, but, still comatose. Carl was lucky the bullet didn't injure him severely. She doesn't know yet when he'll wake up and what condition he'll be in. Carl still isn't out of the woods. At Eugene's house, Rosita knocks on the door and says she needs a place to stay for a while. Eugene lets her in and asks why. Rosita says she had to get away from Abraham before she "kills" him, because he's been cheating on her with Holly. Eugene apologizes and asks why she wanted to come over his house. Rosita states that though he caused many deaths and lied all the time, he's the only friend that she has. Rick is still with Carl in the evening. Denise tells him he should go sleep in his own house and that she'll wake him up if Carl makes a move. Heath pops in and asks if everything is okay. Rick apologizes and leaves the two alone. He makes a trip to the graves, and meets Michonne sticking her katana into Morgan's grave. Rick apologizes, but, Michonne says he doesn't have to. Rick says he missed Morgan too, but, wasn't able to say goodbye to him. Michonne says she doesn't want to see people reanimate, and would have lived with Morgan for the rest of her life. She asks if that is funny, but, Rick says everyone wants a relationship. Michonne disagrees and doesn't think she'll ever be happy, she starts to say something about Rick and Jessie, but, stops short of that and says it's getting late. At morning during the next day, Rick, Abraham, Nicholas, Spencer, and Eugene are outside of the walls. While Rick is complaining about people being chased, Eugene asks about the dirt in the walls, and it might take its own time. Rick says time isn't their biggest problem, and wants to live in the Safe-Zone until Carl is in his thirties. Spencer thinks Rick's a good leader, and they hear gunshots. Rick tells everyone to stay put and sprints to see what is happening. It's Andrea, Heath, Maggie, Olivia, Aaron, and Eric shooting zombies. Rick didn't remember Andrea was there, when the rest of the party were mapping defenses. Andrea says they'll stop shooting soon, but, Rick thinks they should fire a few more shots when they see an approaching crowd of zombies. Everyone in the line gets scared and Andrea tells them not to panic. Olivia says she's not ready, and Andrea tells her to get ready. She says this is about life and death. Zombies are not dying, and Andrea says she'll take it from there. She shoots all of the zombies. She kills the final zombie and says they have to let it get close to shoot it more easily. Everyone is impressed about her shooting skills as they pack up and leave. As Rick and Andrea walk, he asks her if she can believe that she's become a teacher of shooting. Andrea doesn't believe it herself. When she first used a gun, it felt "alien". She thinks aloud, wondering what Shane would say if he could see her today. She apologizes to Rick after she said it. Rick says she doesn't have to, Shane was his best friend, and even with all that happened, he still misses him. Rick says he doesn't dwell on the past, because it's painful. If they just dwell and dwell, they're going to get killed. Lastly, he says he still misses Lori. Andrea says it's okay. Rick says he's so accustomed to the moment and living day by day, that he's become blind to how difficult memories make life. While Rick is talking about safety in numbers, he starts to think he isn't making any sense, but, Andrea understands. Rick keeps talking. He goes on to say they have been through a lot together, and that Andrea has been there for him. Andrea says they have been there for each other. Rick says keeping Lori and Carl safe is what drove his decisions. He's not saying he disliked any of the original group, but, he just cared more about his family. Andrea understands, but, he says his actions were inexcusable Rick says he has overlooked the most important thing in this world; community. If he watches the group, they help keep Carl alive. Like the new barrier they made, it's the key, and that is how they are going to live in this world. Rick says he's going to be a better person from now on. Andrea agrees, and asks if he thinks things are going to go well. Rick tells her to look at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and says it's going to work. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Spencer Monroe Deaths *None Trivia *This is one of the Issue Covers that fortells an event within the Issue itself. *This issue marks Eugene Porter's 25th appearance. External Links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2011/06/30/the-walking-dead-86-review Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise